Change of Opinion
by Moody.Lit.Freak
Summary: In the beginning, the Cullen's hate Bella, but they learn what a gem she is and why she is like she is. Not much plot just a one-shot. T for slightly adult things, but not much.


The Cullen's pulled up to the house Bella and Edward now shared. It was large and beautifully designed and decorated as expected of an artistic person like Bella.

Carlisle pulled an unwilling Esme and Emmett a resisting Rosalie while Alice and Jasper followed calmly behind their family up to the door. Carlisle rang the doorbell and some dogs barked farther in the house.

Bella swung the door open, a bright smile on her face. "Hello, please come in." Bella politely ushered her fiancee's family into her home.

The golden tiled floor and bold colors presented a welcoming environment in the house as Bella led them to the living room. There was appetizers on the coffee table. "Edward will be here in a minute he's picking out the wine for dinner." Bella apologized compulsively as always, especially when she was with the Cullen's.

There was awkward silence as Rosalie and Esme stared at Bella with disdain and the men struck up a conversation about the game that was on last night. Edwards footfalls came bounding up the stairs to the wine cellar. He appeared with a smile and two small and two large dogs at his feet, the chosen bottle of wine in his hand as he held it out to Bella to chill.

Bella took it and stepped out of the room with the dogs following her. Esme and Rosalie smiled for real and the family greeted Edward happily. As Bella stepped back into the room, the family moved back and Edward reached for her. He rubbed her back as her eyes welled with tears, she'd never felt so uncomfortable in her own home.

Edward leaned down and whispered in her ear, "They'll warm up my love, no worries. When will dinner be done?"

"Dinner should be ready in the next ten minutes, so if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go check on it." Bella smiled smally and stepped out of the room. The family once again revived as soon as Bella was out of sight.

They were laughing and making conversation with Edward as Alice slipped out of the room to help Bella in the kitchen.

Bella was startled that anyone came to help her, but she was glad for the help none the less. Alice and Bella joked lightly as they moved all of the big dishes into the dining room.

When they were done, they looked at their work with pride before Bella wrapped her arms around Alice, "Thank you so much Alice." Bella sniffled a little before pulling Alice along to call the family to dinner.

"Dinner is ready." Bella said as Alice went to Jasper's side. Edward wrapped his arm around Bella's waist and walked with her to the dining room.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Bella and Edward both tried to stir up conversation but refused to as long as Bella was in the room and the men refused to upset their women.

While the family was playing a card game in the living room, the phone rang. Bella jumped up to get it and took the phone in to the hallway.

"They're where?" she asked shocked and rather loud.

"How rude?" Esme commented on Bella's manners.

The rest of Bella's conversation was quieter and when she stepped back into the room, Edward jumped up and walked over to her. "What's wrong Bella?" he asked her.

"I have to leave for awhile." Bella whispered, though the family heard her.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked her again as he pulled her out of the room.

"I have to go pick up my parents." Bella said quietly, though the Cullen's were eavesdropping and hoping she was leaving for good.

"Now?" Edward asked, though understanding once she mentioned her parents.

"Yes they just got thrown out of a bar in town. I need to pick them up." Bella answered sadly.

"Okay. What do you want me to say?" Edward asked.

"They hate me already might as well tell them the truth, but I need to go." there was the smack of lips. "Thank you for being so understanding."

"I love you Bella." Edward said simply.

"I love you too. I will hurry back." they shared one more kiss and then Bella left.

Edward joined the family once again in the room, and the game continued for awhile in silence.

Finally, Rosalie broke the silence, "Where's Bella Edward?" she asked with a smirk.

"She had an errand to run" Edward answered annoyedly.

"Who taught her, her manners Edward. She should know not to leave her guests." Esme said snidely.

Edward threw his cards down on the table. "You people disgust me." He snapped at his shocked mother and sister-in-law. "How can you do this to her?" he asked. "Please leave my home."

They sat shocked at his forth coming. "Come on, get up and leave." he said impatiently.

Slowly, the family started to stand up and make their way to the front door. "I can't believe you would treat the woman I love in this way. It makes me embarrassed to call you my family."

Edward swung the door open as Bella stepped out of the driver's seat. She had a noticeable hand print on her cheek and her hair was hanging loosely down her back instead of it's neat bun she had it in earlier.

Bella pulled her mother out of the car first and then her father, they were both scratching her and pulling at her clothes as she pulled them past the Cullen's and up the stairs.

Edward ushered his family out of the large house quickly, before turning back to them. "Dad can you hang around a minute, Bella may get hurt and I'll need help. When those two get on her she gets bad."

"Of course son." In truth, Carlisle liked Bella very much. She made his son very happy and he couldn't believe that Esme would treat another human being the way she did, but other than protesting to her behavior and making it known he didn't like it, he couldn't force her to be nice.

Edward ran up the stairs, while his family just stood on the front porch, watching in horror. A moment later, Edward appeared at the top of the staircase. "Dad they dislocated her arm can you come help me pop it back in."

Carlisle rushed up the stairs and followed Edward into his and Bella's room. Bella was laying on the bed sobbing quietly. Her left arm was hanging at an ugly angle away from her body and there was blood running from cuts everywhere.

Edward carressed Bella's hurt cheek and whispered what he and Carlisle were about to do. Bella nodded and squeezed the one hand she still had control of into a fist as Edward nodded to Carlisle.

They popped Bella's arm back in and Carlisle began to check the rest of her out. "My ankle is sprained, my right wrist is sprained, and I think I have a mild concussion or it feels like it." Bella spoke quietly as the tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

"Bella does this happen often?" Carlisle asked.

Bella shook her head "no" while Edward answered, "Yes."

"We need to get you to a hospital my love." Edward told Bella as he picked up an always prepared bag full of clothes for a hospital stay.

"I still feel them moving Edward." Bella said smally, solely focused on her stomach, that looked more pronounced now that her sundress was laying flat against her body.

"You're pregnant?" Carlisle asked, with joyous enthusiasm while Edward found Bella some comfortable shoes in her closet. Carlisle moved closer to Bella's side.

Bella looked up at Carlisle with bright eyes. "Yes, twins. Just like Daniel and I. We were going to tell you tonight."

"How far along are you?" Carlisle asked, excited about his first grandchildren.

"Sixteen weeks. I'm glad the wedding is in two weeks, Dr. Gerandy says I'll start showing soon, but since I'm so small normally it will be very gradual." Bella explained as Edward gathered Bella into her arms. They started to make their way downstairs.

The family was still on the doorstep as the three rushed past them. Alice and Jasper joined them on the way to their cars.

"I'm hoping for two boys." Bella giggled as Edward lowered her into the passengers seat of his car.

Carlisle raced over towards Esme, Rose and Emmett. "I'm going to the hospital to make sure our grandchildren and their mother are alright. Em and Rose will take you home if you don't want to go to the hospital, but I am going." Carlisle told Esme.

"Of course I'm coming." Esme said taking his hand and running to the car with him. Rose followed Em begrudgingly.

After a flurry of tests, Bella was placed in a room, so that she could be monitored for the night. The family came into her room in twos.

Bella had pulled Edward into her bed so she laid with her back to his chest while his hands rubbed her stomach.

"So you're pregnant." Esme said awkwardly.

"Yes twins. I want two boys." Bella said as she smiled down at Edward's hand on her stomach.

"What did you mean about Daniel earlier?" Carlisle asked.

"Daniel was my twin brother." Bella said quietly.

"Where is he?" Carlisle asked.

"Dad please don't." Edward beseeched him.

"He killed himself when our parents started abusing me." Bella said with forced flatness in her voice.

"Bella I'm so sorry." Esme started to cry. "Boys can we have a moment alone."

Edward looked at her with caution but left when Bella reassured him it would be fine. Bella and Esme worked out their differences. Rose was now alone in her hatred of Bella.

The family all visited their home frequently the next two weeks and at the rehearsal dinner Bella had an important question for Carlisle.

They were sitting at their table, in the restaurant when Bella turned to Carlisle and quietly asked him, "Carlisle since my dad will not be there tomorrow. Would you do me the honor of walking me down the aisle?"

Carlisle got teary eyed and nodded yes. Bella threw her arms around his neck and thanked him.

The next day, Carlisle's mouth dropped open at Bella. She had on a gorgeous ivory dress with silver beadwork that complimented her figure and had a semi full skirt and a beautiful train that made the skirt seem fuller, she looked like a princess.

Bella smiled when she say Carlisle in the mirror. Her hair was flowing down her back and she was wearing the tiara Esme wore when Carlisle and she got married.

They walked down the aisle to Edward and the two were married. The event went off without a hitch and the Cullen's met hundreds of Bella's friends and coworkers who sang her praises.

The months passed quickly and Bella had a new book published before she went into the hospital.

Bella was in labor for forty-two hours before the family was called into the see the babies. When they walked in, Bella held a small pink bundle and Edward held a slightly larger, blue bundle.

Edward's smiled blinded the family as he introduced his children, like the proud father he now was, "Please meet Daniel Carlisle and Matilda Esme Cullen."

Carlisle and Esme held them first and thanked Edward and Bella for the honor.

Rosalie broke down and apologized for her bitchiness the entire time and Bella graciously forgave her.

The family was becoming one Bella had always dreamed of.

Here is the link to Bella's wedding dress, I absolutely fell in love with it.

Http (colon) /www (dot) weddingpartygallery (dot) com/wp-content/uploads/2011/07/designer_wedding_dress_collection_by_famous_design (dot) jpg


End file.
